


Lets Play

by belonginthedark



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Bondage, Don't Judge Me, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kink, Knifeplay, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Please Don't Hate Me, Poetry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belonginthedark/pseuds/belonginthedark
Summary: Lucas has a girl tied up and she's sort of into it....nothing deep. I wanted Lucas to tie me up and point knives at me





	Lets Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic since 2012, kind of cringy but I'm easing back in lol  
> My muses all but deserted me until Lucas and now I've gotten enamoured with the Seeds....Jacob in particular

When he looks at you  
Fresh from the kill   
His eyes look to you   
To finish his thrill

When he looks at you   
With blood on his face   
With his eyes straying   
To where you’re chained in place

Unwashed and unclean   
His smile unseen   
His dry lips part   
His breathing harsh   
He falls on you with soulless eyes   
His moans as he finds his way inside

His shiny blade against your neck “Cry for me bitch” he growls from the depths

“Please don’t hurt me….I’ll be good….I’m your good girl” you cry just as you should

“Spread them wider you fucking whore” “Look in my eyes” “Beg for more”

None of his requests do you deny   
Feed the hunger in his eyes   
The dirty things he murmurs in your ear   
Makes you say his name in curses and screams   
Your body used to fulfil his needs he fills you with his warm seed   
You count the hours until he says “Come to bed….it’s time……let’s play”


End file.
